yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Mori
Erika Mori is a female student who attends Akademi High School. She is a member of the Cooking Club Additional Info "A closeted lesbian" "Osana's good friend, Erika will most likely confine her secrets to her" "Her younger brother will be attending Akademi next year" Appearance Erika wears the default school uniform unless customized and wears light pink panties underneath. She has light brown eyes, and light salmon colored hair that reaches her shoulders, tied very loosely into a braid hanging off her left shoulder held by a small red bow. She wears a light blue kerchief and matching apron with pictures of small bunnies printed on it. When listening to music in the halls or before class, she wears black headphones with little silver cat ears. She wears short pink stockings, has a silver bracelet with a flower charm clipped to it. Outside of school, she wears cute, causal clothing. Her favorite is a blue tank top with a light pink knee heighten skirt. As pajamas, she wears lavender tank top with matching pajama pants with pink cats. Every Monday she wears a normal loose braid, every day after that she changes her hair, on Tuesdays she wears her hair down with a large blue bow on the back, on Wednesdays she wears two low ponytails with red bows, on Thursdays she wears her hair down but with a blue hairband with a small pink bow, and on Fridays she wears a ponytail held with a large red bow. Personality Erika is a sweet and slightly light-headed second year student. Despite being a loner, she will still strike a cute pose when a camera is aim towards her, if she sees a corpse, she'll switch to the Lovestruck persona, she will run to Uekiya, run out of school with her and call the police. If she witness Ayano murdering Osana or Uekiya, she'll switch to the Hero persona and attack her with more strength then what she's capable of. When not liking peace and solitude, she finds joy in cooking cute snacks for her fellow students and watching them enjoy what she made. Being stuck in the closet, Erika is afraid of coming out to her classmates, unsure of their reactions. However when it comes to Uekiya, while she is shy and nervous around her, she can be a bit stalkerish and obsessive towards her, despite this she's not a Yandere as she hates the idea of harming other people for a love interest. She cares a lot about her friends especially her good friend Osana and her fellow Cooking Club members, and will try anything to protect them from harm. She's on neutral terms with other students, but still acts friendly to them if they mean no harm to her. Backstory Erika's mother was born an American in New York City named Sarah in 1990s, Erika's father named Haru was born Japanese, he vacationed to America to visit a relative in his teen years for Christmas. He and Sarah meet at a movie theater to see the rerelease of Home Alone when they sat next to each other, after the movie, Sarah began chatting with Haru, getting to know him better. After Christmas, she was heartbroken to learn that Haru has to go back to Japan, but he promises to call her. Upon finishing high school, Sarah saved up most of her money to fly to Japan, upon getting enough, she flew there and meet Haru face to face. In the late 1990s, they finally married and had a son in 1999, three years later in 2002, they had a daughter, Erika. Erika was born into a small family. Her older brother graduated from Akademi, leaving her as the eldest to her two younger brothers and sister who are currently either in Elementary or Middle school. Her first younger brother will be attending Akademi next year. Growing up, Erika had a normal life, though her parents and siblings knows well that she's lesbian and has a crush on the Gardening Club leader, Uekiya, they also know Erika has trouble telling her friends about her sexuality. They support her and hopes one day she'll come out. Routine 7:00am-7:05am: Enters school grounds, and changes her shoes at her locker 7:05am-7:15am: Briefly chat with Uekiya. 7:15am-8:00am: Goes to the Cooking Club, cook some cute sweets and walks around school grounds, offering them to various students. Her favorite spot to share sweets is the rooftop. 8:00am: Goes to her classroom, and sits at her desk. At this time she's texting or listening to music on her phone. 8:30am: Starts her morning classes. 1:00pm: Goes to the rooftop to eat lunch before secretly following Uekiya to the Gardening Club, and admiring her briefly. 1:30pm: Goes back to her classroom and starts her afternoon classes. 3:30pm-4:00pm: Participates in Cleaning Time, cleans out the chalk erasers and mop the floors. 4:00pm: Walks to the Cooking Club and participates in the club activity till the end of the day. On Thursdays, during lunch, she eats lunch first before going to the shower room to change into her bathing suit, she goes to the pool area and join Osana along with the Bullies to sunbathe for the rest of the period, there she chats with Osana. One Thursday, during Kizana's week, after sunbathing and changing into their normal clothes, Erika will talk to Osana about her sexuality and feelings for Uekiya near the showers. If Uekiya is missing or murdered, Erika will spend most of her free time mourning near the Gardening Club. Relationships Her Family Erika loves and adores her family more than anything. She's usually alone with her siblings as their parents usually not being around due to work, leaving them with less time to bond. Erika is pretty protective and doting to her younger siblings, and looks up and greatly admires her older brother, still keeping contact with him through phone calls and texting ever since he moved after graduation. Aran Mori Her older brother. Aran moved to New York City after graduating from Akademi. Erika greatly admires him and greatly misses him, due to just moving from home, it was difficult for him to return home till the time being. Noa Mori Noa is Erika's younger brother by two years. Like Hiro and Risa, Erika greatly dotes, and spends as much of her time with him. Noa looks up to his sister, though he finds her overprotective and doting nature slightly over the top, he appreciates how much she cares about them when their parents are absent. Hiro Mori Erika's younger brother by three years. Hiro is very timid, and shy, which Erika tries to handle by trying to make him more confident in himself. Though Hiro doubts she'll help him, he accepts how she at least tries. Risa Mori Erika's only sister by five years, Erika greatly loves her and is the most protective of her. Uekiya Engeika Erika has strong feelings for her, and is very reluctant to admit her feelings as she doesn't know if Ueyika likes girls. They first meet when Erika was admiring some of the flowers she planted in the garden, after a brief talking they become good friends, but as time went on, Erika saw Uekiya more than a friend but was too shy to confess her feelings. Erika sometimes talk to her in the morning, but never dare to ask if she likes girls, in her freetime, Erika likes to admire and stalk Uekiya. She really cares about her safety and wants to make sure she's safe from any form of danger, if Erika witness a murder, she will convince Uekiya to leave school with her and call the police. If Uekiya goes missing or is killed, Erika will fall into a deep depression. Osana Najimi Osana and Erika are good friends, though they see each other a few times a day, they have full conversations every Thursday while sunbathing. Like her parents and siblings, Osana is one of the very few people that is aware of Erika's sexuality and keeps it secret. Sometimes on weekends, Osana and Erika often text each other and hang out outside of school. It's very unlikely for Erika to fall in love with Osana if Uekiya doesn't return her feelings, as Erika just sees Osana as a friend, and vice versa. If Erika was to be hurt, Osana will sometimes comfort her but will mostly keep her distance. If Osana was ever missing or murdered, she would be very sad. Quotes "Well, now that you mention it, yes I'm in need of your assistance. Just don't tell anyone! D-do you know the Gardening Club leader? I wanna... I wanna give her a secret admirer gift but I don't want her to be suspicious when she sees me all nervous and shaking giving her the gift. Can you deliver this gift to her and tell her it's from a secret admirer? And if she has a opinion on it, please tell me." -Task "You... You'll help?! Thanks so much." -Accepting "Oh... That was expected. I mean who wanna deliver some gift anyway..." -Refusing "Yes! She got it! She liked it? Oh thank goddness. Thanks so much!" -Completing task "Thanks so much! No girl- I mean person ever said that to me." -Being complimented "That... Sounds pretty bad." -Being gossiped to about a student she's on neutral terms with "Hey! Just so you know, I take offense to that." -Being gossiped to about Osana, Uekiya or any of the Cooking Club members. "That sounds worse than what they've done before." -Being gossiped to about a student she's on bad terms with. "Well I have nothing to do, I guess I'll do it." -Being asked to distract a student. "Sounds fun, lead the way." -Being asked to be followed. "Okay, I'll give you space." -Being asked to leave an area. "I... I don't understand why you're doing this. But please don't do that." -Getting caught taking a panty shot of her "Oh my god! Is that a dead body?! I gotta find Uekiya and get out of here!" -Seeing a corpse "Please, I won't tell anyone what I saw! Just please don't kill me!" -Witnessing Ayano murdering someone. "Uekiya, there's a murderer on school grounds! We gotta get to safety and call the police right fast!" -Getting to Uekiya if she sees a corpse "I hadn't told anyone what I saw! I promise!" -After witnessing Ayano murdering a student "W-what?! No... Who did this?!" -Seeing Uekiya's corpse "O-osana... Please no.. It can't be..." -Seeing Osana's corpse "Eek! What in the world... Water? I hope this is an accident, I gotta change my clothes.." -Getting water dumped on her "Ah! Is this... Blood?! Where did this come from?! I'm not Carrie, why would someone do this? I gotta go wash this off..." -Getting blood dumped on her "What the... This smells weird... Gasoline?! I gotta hurry and wash this off!" -Getting gasoline dumped on her. "Ah! Gosh... Please be careful next time." -Getting water splashed on her "I know it was an accident, but please be careful next time." -Response to Ayano's apology "Does anyone have any allergies? I'm planning on cooking something tomorrow and I want to make sure no one has a food allergy to milk, eggs, and peanuts." -Erika on Akedemi High's Facebook. (Osana: "You've been acting pretty weirdo around a few girls lately. What's going on?) "Well... Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?" (Osana: "Don't worry, you can trust me.") "Yes, I'm... I'm gonna admit it.. I'm a lesbian.. I didn't chose to be one, though, I know I was. Throughout my younger years, I always felt.. Attracted to girls. In school, when girls only talk about boys, boy bands, and boy celebrities, I thought of girls, girl bands and girl celebrities. It took me so long then I figure out I was gay..." (Osana: "Whoa.. How did your parents react?!") "My parents were supportive of it. They were surprised but knew they couldn't change my mind about it. I even developed a crush on... on.." (Osana: "Spit it out! Who?") "Okay, okay! I'm in love with... The Gardening Club leader, Uekiya." (Osana: "Whoa, her? But I guess that's fine, I mean I was in love with Taeko, my childhood friend but I decided to stop, I still care for her, plus I know she's bisexual long before I discover my own sexuality, I'm sure. But how will you know if Uekiya's a lesbian or even bi or pan?") "Please! Just don't anyone about this. Okay?" (Osana: "I won't okay? Sorry if I made you uncomfortable mentioning my former crush. I promise I won't blab this out to anyone.") "Thanks, Osana. You're a true friend." (Osana: "Don't get sappy, please. Now we better change up and get to class fast.") "Oh. Of course!" -Erika's conversation with Osana in the girls' shower room on Thursday during lunch. Task Erika wants to give Uekiya an anonymous care package containing a secret admirer letter and a whole butterscotch-cinnamon pie she've baked along with Uekiya's favorite flowers, but is too nervous to do it herself. During Cleaning Time or before and after class, Ayano must give the package to Uekiya and ask her opinion on it then report to Erika the results. Topics Likes Cooking, Drama, Family, Friends, Anime, Video Games, Nature, Cats, Animals, Gardening, Solitude, Music, School, Reading Neutral Violence, Drama, Photography, Occult, Manga, Cosplay, Martial Arts, Money, Art, Science Dislikes Gossip 100 Questions Please tell us your name. ' Erika Asashi Mori '''When is your birthday? ' December 8 'Your blood type? ' B? I guess. 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' 1 'Tell us about your family composition. ' I live with both my mother and dad, my older brother no longer lives with us so the ones remaining are my two younger brothers and youngest sister. 'What's your occupation? ' I like cooking these cute little snacks. Especially butterscotch-cinnamon pies. 'Your favourite food? ' Gosh... I can't choose! Pancakes! I love pancakes! 'Favorite animal? ' Cats or bunnies. ' Favorite subject? ' P.E, it's SOOO fun! 'Dislike subject? ' Ugh, math. 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' Well... Yes.. Uekiya. The Gardening Club leader. 'Do you enjoy school? ' So much! Akedemi High is the best! '''Are you in any school clubs? The Cooking Club''' ' '''What's your motto? ' "Live life to the fullest" Your special skill? I can't think of any..' ' Tell us about your treasure? ' Does siblings count? If so then my siblings are my greatest treasure. '''Describe yourself in a single word? ' Dork 'Your forte? ' Sweets. 'Your shortcomings? ' Already having rumors about my sexuality... Maybe I just stop acting so weird around Uekiya. 'Places in your memories? ' I remember vacationing in the Americas during summer. 'What is your favourite drink? ' Soda! Especially Fanta. I do like the sodas sold at school too. 'How good can you swim? ' Weak... I can't swim very good. 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' A few seconds, I guess. 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Cooking and playing video games! 'Disliked food? ' Bleh, I really don't like Tobiko. 'Anything you want most currently? ' .... Uekiya 'Afraid of heights? ' Sometimes. 'Dislike thunder? ' Yes! 'Rainy or sunny? ' Both. 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Mechanical. I have a special pink one 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' My mother before leaving for work, she makes me and my siblings pancakes, some fish, toast, and omelettes 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yes... 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' I'm okay with the flute. 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Outdoor! 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Me and my siblings sometimes have our arguments and teasing but we decided not to let it interfere with our relationship. '''Do you have a cellphone? Yes. I got my first Saikou phone at 13. I got the brand new edition last year! How long is your commute to school? ' Usually twenty minutes. I take the train to school everyday with my sliblings, I drop them off first then I go to school. '''Do you have more friends than most? ' I'm friends with my Cooking Club members and Osana Najimi. '''Your favourite sports? Dodgeball! ' ' How good can you cook? ' Okay, I can cook decently. C'olours? ' Pink! '''Anything you can never forgive? ' Not really... I'm not a fan of grudges. '''How tall are you? 5'4?' ' Shoe size? ' 12 '''Your dreams? ' I don't remember them... 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' A nice white wedding... And the reception is video game themed! 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Coffee... 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Nope. 'Bed time? ' 9:30pm 'Wake up time? ' I wake up at 6:00am, dress, eat breakfast and upon 6:40am, I take the train and drop off my younger siblings before arriving at school. 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Bed. 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Guess so? 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Eat healthy, and do exercise. Don't forget to eat! 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Warm! 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Left. 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Ayano came by and helped me delivered a secret admirer gift I have! 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' Well, it was after gym and I was showering with the girls, Uekiya asked me if I can help her wash a part of her back that she couldn't reach, when I went closer, I slipped and accidentally touched her breasts... She laughed it off but I was embarrased... 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' No clue. 'What's your favourite flower? ' Roses! 'What's your favourite saying? ' Can't think of any. 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' No clue tbh... 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Fresh air 'And summer? ' Fresh air 'What about fall? ' Crunchy leaves! 'And then the winter? ' When people are cold, it means their appetites are stronger! I can prepare warmer meals. 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' Hm... That's a tough one. I have no idea 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Both. 'What's your allowance? ' My parents give me 20 yen every Friday, if I do more chores I get a bonus 10. If I get good grades, a bonus 10. 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' My cooking's delicious. 'What are your hobbies? ' Cooking, and playing video games 'Tell us your weight. ' Average size. 'What are you capable of? ' Cooking. That's why I'm in the COOKING club. 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' A light pink nightdress, and I put my hair in a messy bun. 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' Yes but I only hang out with them. I'm waiting for Uekiya to ask me out. '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Tell Uekiya I love her.' ' Tell us about your daily routine. ' I listen to music, change shoes, go to class, eat lunch and once a week I join Osana to sunbathe. '''What is something you always carry with you? ' Cat headphones 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Western, my mother being an American, always cooks Western foods every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, what she calls "Western Weekends" Though I do like a little sushi and noodles and some Japanese desserts every now or then. 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Text my older brother. 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Change my clothes. '''Where are you living right now? In Buraza Town What kind of place is it? ' A nice simple neighborhood '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' The fact that people actually like my cooking. 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My brother moving after graduation... '''Do you like roller coasters? Yes! I remember when me and my family were on vacation in America two summers ago, we went to Universal Parks and it was amazing! How's your eyesight? ' Okay, I don't recall ever needing glasses. '''What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas! It gives me more opportunities to spoil my brothers and sister even when they insist they don't need it. '''What job do you have in school? Cleaning Time''' ' '''What do you do in your freetime? ' Listen to music, cook sweets, eat sweets, hang out with my siblings, text my brother, watch Western cartoons or anime, play video games... How long do you study every day? ' Around two hours ever night. '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Osana. I trust her with all my heart. '''What do you do on the weekends? Text Osana or my brother. Take my younger siblings out to hang out at Cafe's or parks. Hang out with Osana when she's free, work part time at my job at a Maid Cafe. If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' Someone Uekiya would love. '''Are the school rules really strict? ' Not as much as 1980's. Today they allow students to express themselves by doing anything unique to their uniforms. I'm happy the school lets me wear colorful stockings. '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? My mother packs my lunch everyday. She knows I love Western food so she packs a bento box full of different Western food like hamburger sliders, mashed potatoes, a peanut butter sandwich, some apple pie for dessert and a soda for drinking. How many friends do you have? ' Eight. The cooking club members sometimes including Amai, I'm good friends with Osana and Uekiya. '''Do you take any detours when you go home? ' I visit the Gaming Store to admire some games, they sometimes sell games from the West, and I always save up my allowance money to buy new games that released. For example when Super Mario Odyssey was released in English version for the Saikou Switch, do you know how many weeks of only 40 yen a week it took me to save up for it? But then again maybe I'm lucky that it was just the game and not the console. 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Chloe Grace Mortez. She plays Carrie! '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Thanks for asking all these thoughtful questions! Trivia * In her Student Profile picture, she does the caw paws with her fists near her cheeks and smiles. * Erika along with her siblings are Japanese-Americans, with a American mother and a Japanese father. * She attends Akademi High because her father attended it in his teen years before. * Sometimes in the weekends, she works part time at a Maid Cafe. This is so she'll have enough money to move outta Japan after graduation (And buy more video games) * She attended the same middle school as Osana, however aside from a few hellos in the hallways, they never became friends till seeing each other again in Akademi. * Her older brother is named, Aran, her younger brother is Noa, her second younger brother is Hiro, and her younger sister is Risa. * She hates being leader, preferring to be a follower. * Erika had crossed paths with Taeko but shows little to no romantic interest in her. However she is aware that Osana used to have a crush on her but she backed off and moved on. * She was inspired to join the Cooking Club when she grew an interest in preparing meals for her friends and family and wanting to recreate foods she saw in TV or video games. * If the Cooking Club didn't exist or disbanded, she would've joined the Gaming Club due to her love of video games especially from America. * Her last name 'Mori' means Woods * After graduation, Erika plans to move to New York City in America to pursue a dream in either being a Game Designer or work in a restaurant. If she ever were to be dating Uekiya or any other female student at the time, they would move with her too. * Aside from America, Erika's favorite country is France because of their cuisines and sightings. * If she witnesses Ayano murdering Osana or Uekiya with a mask on, Erika will run to Ayano and rip the mask off, if Ayano escapes, Erika will report her identity to the police, if Ayano gets away with getting arrested, Erika will stalk her. * She can be bullied by the Bullies if her sexuality reaches them, which is why she waits till they're out the way to talk to Osana about her sexuality. * She has a cat named Kagome, named after one of her favorite animes, "Inuyasha" * She loves Western Culture and is very interested in it. * Her favorite anime is "Snow White with the Red Hair", saying it caught her imagination and inspired her a lot. * Her hair was originally blonde but she dyed it pink upon hearing Akademi allows individualism among students and has looser dress codes when it comes to their uniforms. * The reason she never joins or consider the Gardening Club is because she gets too nervous and shaky around Uekiya and being in the club will make her obsession with her worse, and secondly while she likes and admires flowers, Erika isn't good at planting them. * What she usually cooks in the Cooking Club are mini butterscotch-cinnamon pies, inspired by the Western game, "Undertale" * She played Undertale before, which soon became her favorite video game. * She's a fan of horror movies, her personal favorites being the 2013 version of 'Carrie' and the 1986 movie 'Little Shop of Horrors' * Her favorite movie in general is Love, Simon. * She enjoys Hatsune Miku's songs and other Vocaloids, as she listens to them when she has headphones on. If she had to choose any favorite Western artists, they would be Melanie Martinez, Hayley Kiyoko, and Katy Perry. Her favorite song being Pity Party. Erika even listens to video game soundtracks, her favorite being the Undertale soundtrack, her favorite songs in it being Undertale, Heartache or It's Raining Somewhere Else. * Sees Hayley Kiyoko as a role model Category:2nd Years Category:OCs Category:Cooking Club Category:Loner Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:Females Category:Homosexual Category:Classroom 1-2